Un gran cambio
by Lali Evans
Summary: En el mundo, hay dos clases de personas.Las impulsivas, que solo tiene planeado disfrutar el aquí y ahora, y las que tienen todo minuciosamente planificado en su vida, por orden preestablecido. Si conociéramos las dos tipos de personas juntas, jamás diríamos que podrían estar juntas. Pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen..¿Podrán Ginny y Harry desmostrarlo? UA.


**Un gran cambio**

**Disclaimer:** Este fic contiene personajes pertenecientes al mundo de Harry Potter, JK Rwoling and Warner BROS. la historia está basada, en trama, a una película que vi llamada Jake and Jill actuada por Freddie Prince Jr. Asi que cualquier similitud con el guión de la película es por que esta basada en las ideas del film. De todos modos me contuve de usar dialogos textuales y escribi el fic según lo que la peli me inspiró. Uso esto sin fines de lucro solo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo uno.**

En el mundo, hay dos clases de impulsivas, que solo tiene planeado disfrutar el aquí y ahora, y las que tienen todo minuciosamente planificado en su vida, por orden preestablecido.

Si conociéramos las dos tipos de personas juntas, jamás diríamos que podrían estar juntas. Pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, forman el equilibrio.

Harry Potter, por ejemplo, era como el segundo tipo de persona. Había tenido todo planeado desde pequeño. Que estudiaría, donde lo haría, donde le gustaría trabajar, a que edad se casaría, cuantos hijos tendría. Todo, nada se la escapaba.

Y con sus casi veinticinco años, un estudio de publicistas en medio de Londres, y un departamento del tamaño de un piso solo para él, con gimnasio incluido y piscina en la terraza, lo había logrado.

-Las historias con finales felices no existen, hijo..por eso debes planificar cada cosa que hagas y reflexionar-solía decirle su padre, al ser abandonado por su madre que se los dejó por un millonario .Y vaya trauma para Harry, que aprendió que podía enamorarse, oh si podía, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado, precaución y a paso de plomo.

Todo iba bien. Su apartamento, su carrera, su auto lujoso, sus trajes negros de ejecutivo, sus ligues nocturnos en aquellos bares donde iba con Ron, que estaba casado por al demonio con eso, todo encajaba perfectamente. Sus hábitos y mañanas de todos los días, como tomar un café camino al trabajo en el mismo lugar, bañarse a la misma hora, visitar a su padre los domingos.

Todo hasta que apareció ella, por accidente.

Hablando por celular y caminando apresurada, no vio que el semáforo estaba en verde y cruzó así como así. Y Harry pisó el acelerador, y si no fuese por sus gafas e insistencia de su padre que las usara, no la hubiese visto y habría tenido que llevarla al hospital, o peor, cargar una muerte en su conciencia calculadora y serena.

Tras verificar que se encontraba bien aquella mujer de vestimenta colorida y cabello revuelto, le ofreció llevarla a tomar algo para recomponerla del susto.

-Lo lamento, en serio, lo lamento-dijo una vez más la mujer de cabello rojizo revuelto y guantes color se preguntó por que llevar guantes a esa altura del año donde el calor era insoportable-Hablaba por celular con mi ex novio..el muy idiota quiere que vaya a buscar unas cosas que dejé en su casa..pero no es más que un suéter viejo y un Jean..que se los guarde, gracias..cuando consiga esta audición me podré comprar cientos-masculló orgullosa y le mostró un recorte de periódico-Queda a pocas calles y tengo cita a las once.

-Perdona desilusionarte..pero queda al otro lado de la ciudad-explicó Harry y la mujer arrugó la nariz como una niña, cosa que le dio algo de gracia-Si quieres puedo llevarte-¿_Qué haces? Tienes una reunión dentro de media hora con Sirius!_

-¿Podrías? Te lo agradecería siempre, siempre-exclamó maravillada y le tendió una mano la cual Harry no tocó ni nada. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta confianza. –Oh, no muerdo..gracias-le tomó la mano con amabilidad y se la apretó -No soy de Londres, soy de Escocia y vine para cumplir mi sueño..

-¿Sueño?-preguntó, confundido. ¿Aquella mujer venía a probar suerte?

-Sí, siempre quise ser actriz..ya sabes, las que salen en la tele o en el cine.. y siempre me dediqué a otras cosas. Ahora siento que es mi momento de actuar.

-Oh-musitó Harry asintiendo.-Interesante.-concluyó para no decirle a aquella chica que perdía el tiempo. Había cientos como ella con esas falsas esperanzas en la ciudad.

**LJLJLJLJLJJLJ**

-Gracias por avisarme que no venías-musitó Sirius picado, apoyado en la puerta de la oficina de Harry-Tuve que entretener yo solo a los Millinton..¿Sabes lo coqueta que es la vieja? Y se pasa en años, hermano..me dejaste solo en esta.

-Lo siento, estaba..-No podía decirle que había llevado a una completa extraña a una audición en la cual no quedó.-..llevé a una amiga a un lugar.. y..bueno, mira…-sacó unos papeles de un cajón y se los lanzó en el aire-..la cuestión es que tenemos la modelo para el próximo póster. El de los shampoos, la chica es pasable y tiene buen cabello.

-Ahora te gustan pelirrojas, ah?-opinó con una ceja alzada y miró las fotos-Es linda, no un " mujerón" pero creo que pasa esta vez..Bien hecho…Aunque me sigues debiendo algo por dejarme solo con la acosadora sesentona..¿Qué tal un trago con las hermanas Hunt?

-¿La gangosa y la gordita? No, otra vez no-se quejó negando con la cabeza y Sirius se cruzó de brazos-Está bien, hermano..pero la gordita es tuya esta vez..prefiero la voz de la otra a escuchar las dietas fallidas de esta.

-Esta bien-aceptó Sirius-Aunque piensa que es más carne para agarrar-sentenció e hizo las caderas para adelante y para atrás. Harry negó divertido y tomó su saco.

Sería una larga noche, pero por suerte habría alcohol y la podría sobrellevar.

Sirius era socio de su empresa de publicidad. Mejor amigo de su padre y cuarentón seductor, era su compañero de ligues en donde Ron, su otro socio, no podía. Suspiró y vio como Sirius se ponía colonia en aerosol a la vez que tiraba besitos a un espejo improvisado. Aquel sujeto sí que era divertido.

**LJLJLJLJLJJLJ**

-Manzana, manzana..-Ginny cruzó los dedos, esperando ganarse aunque sea veinte dólares para pasar la noche en un motel-..naranja.. ¡demonios! Malditos tickets.-musitó y lo arrojó a la calle. Tras la audición fallida, el sujeto le dejó en la tienda de flores donde su amigo Oliver atendía, pero no estaba allí. Desde que había arribado a Londres, todo había sido percances malos y casi le había costado la vida. Ahora no tenía donde dormir, ni qué comer. Pensó en ir a alguna iglesia o centro de indigentes ,pero se dijo que no podía caer tan bajo.

Bufó, irritada, y se trató de calmar. Le quedaban dos dólares y los debía usar estratégicamente. No podía dormir en la calle, estaba comenzando a hacer frío y ella solo tenía un bolso lleno de cosas inservibles. Nada de ropa.

-Eres una ingenua por pensar que de la noche a la mañana..-no terminó la frase por que no quería deprimirse más. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros para sacar los dos dólares cuando se topó con la tarjeta del sujeto que había sido amable con ella tras casi quitarle la vida. Se llamaba Harry Potter, era publicista y dejaba un número telefónico.

El sujeto era el único, además de Oliver que debía estar en ese crucero gay, que conocía en la ciudad. No quería dormir en un lugar donde raramente pasaría la noche sana y salva, y el sujeto casi la mataba. Sonrió para si misma, el sujeto podía hacer una última cosa por ella.

Consiguió una cabina telefónica y antes de marcar, pensó bien. El sujeto se había llevado su currículo para ver si podía hacer algo por ella.. ¿ y ahora ella le pedía hospejade? Su estómago rugió y sus párpados ya se cerraban.

Fue lo único en lo que pensó cuando decidió marcar el número.


End file.
